FOR YOU I WILL
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: A Couple, determined to get their revenge against the BAU, kidnap four of the team. Who won't survive?
1. WHAT A TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE

**This is actually my first Criminal Minds Fanfic. I tried writing one before, and actually started it but I got distracted by another project. So, this is actually my second attempt. Hope you like it.  
CAUTION: This Fanfic contains torture, rape and swearing. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! **

Dr. Spencer Reid was exhausted after the day he'd had. Idaho's local police had called in the BAU for help with a serial killer terrorizing the state's capital.  
Reid was glad the case was over, and glad he'd get a chance to rest before the next case.  
Reid was sitting on the lounge in his apartment with the TV turned down low. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.  
Reid opened his eyes when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He looked to the right, to see a masked man standing there, dressed completely in black. Reid was about to reach for his mobile, when the masked man pointed a gun at Reid's head.  
"Stay right where you are." The man said in a deep voice, before moving forward. First he gagged Spencer, before tying his hands and feet together. Reid struggled against him, before the masked man hit him over the head.  
"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." He said, pulling out a needle. Reid watched in horror as the man inserted the needle into the veins opposite his elbow. Reid felt dizzy after he pulled the needle out. Within a few seconds, Reid was unconscious.  
**********************************************************************************

Morgan put his keys and mobile on the kitchen counter as he opened his fridge. Morgan sighed as he pulled out a cold bottle of vodka and a glass from the cupboard.  
As Morgan poured himself a glass he thought about the case the BAU had just completed. It was a horrific case, but sadly not the worst they'd seen. Morgan closed his eyes as he took a sip of his drink. When he opened his eyes and put his glass down, a masked man, dressed entirely in black was standing in front of him.  
Before Morgan could say anything, he was the floor, gagged and tied up. He struggled as the masked man pulled out a needle and injected it into his arm. Morgan tried to stay awake, but soon darkness descended and he was unconscious.  
**********************************************************************************

JJ and Prentiss walked into the BAU'S female bathroom. As Prentiss splashed water on her face, JJ pulled a new t-shirt and pair of jeans out of her overnight bag.  
"Glad that case is over." Prentiss remarked, as JJ changed in one of the toilet stalls.  
"Yeah. Tough one." JJ agreed, pulling her t-shirt off and replacing it with the new one.  
"Wasn't as tough as the Ohio case though." Prentiss said, rummaging through her bag, looking for her jacket.  
"Yeah. What are you doing tonight?" JJ asked, as Prentiss pulled on her jacket and JJ changed her jeans.  
"Not much. Quiet one at home." She said, tying back her hair.  
"Why don't you come over for dinner?" JJ asked, coming out of the toilet stall. Prentiss glanced at her. "Really?" Prentiss asked, watching as JJ cleaned up her stuff.  
"Yeah. We would love to have you over for dinner." JJ replied. Prentiss smiled.  
"Thanks. Would Will mind?" She asked, packing up her stuff.  
"He'd love for you to join us for dinner." JJ reassured her. Prentiss and JJ grinned. They turned to walk out the door, only to be faced by a masked man, dressed in black. JJ opened her mouth to ask him to move, only for him to pull out a gun.  
"Tie her up." He said to JJ, throwing her some rope. He watched, satisfied, as JJ tied up Prentiss's hands and feet. He then tied up JJ and gagged them both. Prentiss watched in horror as the man drugged JJ, who fell unconscious, before turning to her. She fought as he drugged her and she struggled, trying not to fall unconscious. She failed, and soon the darkness took over.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF ANY LIKES IT BEFORE I PUT ANY CHAPTERS UP. Actually, I'm including all three chapters I wrote (I had the day off- I'm sick)up. I **_**think **_**I'm up to chapter four or five. I'm not sure.  
I will defiantly continue to write this if you like it. Not like my other Fanfics that I stop halfway through. I'm actually surprising myself with this! I stayed up all night even though I was sick and I still couldn't get it out of my head.  
Anyway, please review! **


	2. PROFILER, TORTURED

**Hey, next chapter here. I was looking other Criminal Mind Fanfics where Reid gets kidnapped. I thought I was being horrible but now I know that's nothing compared to what other people do to him.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please review! I want to continue this story but if no one reads it I should probably be spending more time on my assignments! Please review!**

Reid felt a sharp pain in his head as he struggled to open his eyes. Reid looked around the small, dark room. There was nothing in the room except a pole in the middle of the room, which ran from the floor to the ceiling.  
He glanced around the room again and noticed the door straight in front of him. Reid tried to pull himself up, but his hands and feet were still tied. He kept struggling and tugging on the rope until he heard the door open.  
"Good you're awake." A female said. She was the same height as him, with short black hair that framed her square jaw. She was wearing a black t-shirt and tattered grey jeans.  
She walked toward him and stopped just in front of him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up. When he was barely upright she slammed him against the wall behind him. She grinned at him and it sent shivers down his spine. At that moment, he noticed a man enter the room behind the female, the same height and build as the masked man from his apartment.  
The female laughed at the look on Reid's face. "You remember him don't you? Well my husband here will make sure you get the best of care." She said, grinning.  
"Now, here's how this is going to work. If we don't get what we want from Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi one of you will pay. And if we still don't get what we want, one of you will die. Do you understand?" She asked. Reid gulped and Alice pulled him forward, then slammed him into the wall again.  
"I said, do you understand?" She asked again. Reid heard the male chuckling in the background.  
"Yes. I understand." He replied. She grinned again.  
"I'll bet you want to know who else is here, besides you?" Reid gulped again and nodded. "You'll be pleased to know we only have three others. Agents Prentiss and Morgan and JJ." Reid shuddered at the thought of what they were doing to the others.  
"You finished yet?" The male asked, his deep voice reminding Reid of when he was kidnapped.  
"Patience Cade. Besides, I have a feeling we'll have plenty of time." She glanced at the male. "Fine." She said, walking over to him.  
"You want to do the honours?" He asked, gesturing to the pole and Reid. She smiled again.  
"Oh, you bet I do." She replied, walking back over to Reid. She dragged him over and slammed him into the pole. "Rope?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder. 'Cade,' threw her a length of rope. Reid shuddered as the female reached over his waist and tied the rope. As she tied it, she looked at Reid, and he shivered as she breathed on his cheek. She grinned at his discomfort.  
"Isn't he just cute?" She asked Cade as she stepped away. "Now, I'll be back soon. I have to go and talk to your friends." Reid glanced at the two of them. She glanced at Cade who stepped forward. As the female stepped out of the dingy room, Cade punched Reid hard in the stomach and Reid felt all the air leave his lungs.  
**********************************************************************************

Morgan coughed, as he struggled to sit up, before the searing pain in his head stopped him. He glanced around, only to realise he was in a dark, dingy room which was empty except for a pole in the middle of the room. He wondered for a second if Hotch or Rossi knew he was gone.  
Morgan was sitting up when a female with short black hair entered the room, with her male companion.  
"Hello Agent Morgan." She said, before proceeding to tell him everything she had told Reid.  
"You've had your fun now baby, now it's my turn." The male grinned and she glanced at him.  
"Fine. Have you got the camcorder?" She asked. He nodded. She grinned and rubbed her hands together.  
Morgan watched as the male walked toward him. He pulled another needle out of his pocket. He injected the needle into his arm, the same place as before. After a second he pulled the needle out and dragged him up.  
"You want him tied to the pole for this?" He asked, glancing behind him. She nodded. She passed him a length of rope and watched as he tied Morgan to the pole.  
Morgan was drifting in and out of consciousness when he felt the first blow. Then came the second, third, fourth. And on it went. The male kept hitting him, with the pain vibrating through his body. Then he started punching Morgan in the face. He tasted blood in his mouth, and felt it dripping down his face. The male kept punching him, and Morgan could hear the female in the distance, laughing.  
Morgan's eyes fluttered for a second but he resisted, trying to stay conscious. But eventually, he gave in and fell unconscious, the pain dulling.  
**********************************************************************************

JJ's eyes fluttered open and she realised she was tied to a chair. She fought the ropes tying her arms to the chair. She looked around the room, but there was nothing but the chair she was tied to and a TV screen on the wall in front of her. JJ glanced behind her, where a wooden door was. She tried turning the chair around, but it was nailed to the floor.  
JJ glanced around when the door behind her opened. A black-haired female walked in the room with a male about Reid's height. She flinched when she saw the knife the male was holding. The female laughed.  
"Why don't we show a guest here, a little something?" She said, walking over to the TV screen. She pressed the Standby button and a gory picture filled the screen.  
JJ looked away. The picture filling the screen sickened her. A dead baby lay in a garbage bin, covered in cuts, bruises and blood. The female laughed as another image of a dead baby appeared on the screen. The female walked over to JJ as she looked away. She grabbed JJ's head, and twisted it to face the screen. She laughed.  
She walked over to the corner of the room, and chuckled, watching JJ's obvious discomfort. JJ glanced away again. The male walked toward JJ and put the knife to her arm. He pressed down, and slid a cut in her arm. She flinched again.  
"I'd look at the screen if I were you." He whispered in her ear. She shook her head. He cut her arm again. "You watch or I cut." He threatened, holding the knife to her other arm. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried not to watch. He cut her again, so she forced herself to watch the newest picture to fill the screen.  
It was a toddler, his stomach slashed and his intestines spread all over his body. She sniffed. He laughed and pierced her arm again.  
"Watch, enjoy." He whispered again. JJ shook her head again. He cut her, again and again.  
"You're just enjoying this." The female said from the corner of the room.  
"You bet I am." He replied, cutting JJ's ear this time. Finally he stopped. JJ watched as he pulled a needle out of his pocket.  
"Where's Prentiss?" She asked. The female stepped in front of her, but not blocking the TV screen. She told JJ what she'd told Reid and Morgan, before gesturing for the male to continue. JJ struggled as the male injected the needle into JJ's arm.  
As her consciousness faded, JJ felt him continue to cut her with his knife. She struggled, and opened her eyes for a second only to see the image on the TV.  
It was a baby, just like hers, slashed and burnt.

**So, there's Chapter Two. Hope you like it! Please review!!!!!! *Puppy dog eyes***


	3. LET THE PAIN BEGIN

**Celebrate people, chapter three is here! And I forgot for the other chapters. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds (unfortunately) but I do plan to kidnap Reid sometime LOL. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and please review!**

Agent Prentiss opened her eyes to an empty, dingy room. She glanced down and realised she was still tied up. When she glanced up again, a female and her male companion entered the room.  
"We're going to make this simple. We get what we want from your superiors or you pay and your friends pay. Understood?" She asked and Prentiss nodded. The female gestured for the male to step forward.  
"You're the only one that's cooperated so far." She smiled, as the male stood Prentiss up.  
"Who else do you have?" Prentiss asked, as the female started pacing.  
"Morgan, JJ and Reid." She replied, as the male hit Prentiss over the side of her head. He punched her again and she collapsed to the ground. He dragged her up again and threw her across the room at the wall. He kneed her in the stomach this time, and laughed as she doubled over in pain.  
He slapped her again and threw her to the ground. He pulled a needle out of his pocket and grabbed Prentiss's arm. She tried to pull her arm away as he injected the needle. She felt her eyes drooping as he pulled the needle out.  
He hauled her up again and threw her against the wall, before punching her. She slid down the wall and he kicked her. She curled up as he continued kicking her. He laughed as her eyes closed.  
Prentiss finally gave into the darkness, but before she did, she felt pain sear through her stomach.  
**********************************************************************************

Agent Hotchner looked up when his fellow FBI profiler, David Rossi entered the room. Hotchner continued sorting out his desk, until he saw the distress on the agent's face.  
"What's wrong Rossi?" He asked, as Rossi gestured for him to follow him.  
"I was in my office when it was delivered. The messenger said it was 'urgent.'" Rossi explained, as the two agents entered Rossi's office. He pointed to the yellow envelope and letter on his desk. Rossi handed Hotchner a pair of gloves. He slipped them on, before reaching for the letter.  
"_Dear Agents Hotchner and Rossi." _He began, scanning through the letter. "_We have taken four of your team. Agents Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Reid will be safe- but only if you follow our demands. We want one million dollars within 48 hours. Every twenty-five hundred thousand dollars an agent will be released. If we don't receive our money, an agent will die. Painfully. We will show NO mercy. Sincerely, your old friend." _Hotchner read. He looked up at Rossi.  
"Any ideas?" Rossi asked. Hotchner shook his head, and glanced back at the letter.  
"The obvious thing would be that it was meant for you, that this was something to do with one of your past cases." Hotchner said and Rossi nodded. "It was sent to you, but addressed to me first, then you. So it must be about the BAU in general." Rossi agreed, nodding his head.  
"And it's signed '_Sincerely, your old friend_.' So it must be one of our old cases, or something to do with it. So that narrows it down. We know it's an old case and it's since I've joined. And they know about the team, obviously. Really well." Rossi said. Hotchner nodded, thoughtful.  
"Yes. He calls her 'JJ.' She's the only one he calls by her nickname and not her last name."  
"So they know we call her JJ. That's something. And the order they're names are listed. Their must be something in that." Rossi nodded, sliding into his chair.  
"Maybe it's in the order they're a threat. Obviously Morgan's the biggest threat, then Prentiss." He added. Hotchner frowned.  
"But they put JJ before Reid." Rossi nodded, thinking.  
"Maybe they think of Reid as less of a threat, physically. So there must be either a male or dominant personality." Hotchner shook his head.  
"Or maybe they have a tool that puts them in control physically other than a distinct weapon." Hotchner said, sitting at Rossi's computer.  
"You mean, drugs? That would make sense." Hotchner raised an eyebrow. "If they have drugs and know about each member of the team, then maybe they know about Reid's drug problem. They might be why they listed Reid last; because they know they have that power over him."" Hotchner shrugged. He held his head in his hands as he struggled to comprehend what was going on with his team.  
"Hotch, sir, is something wrong?" Hotch looked up at his Technical Analyst walked in, worry on her face.  
"Yes. Something's happened. The team. They've been kidnapped. Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Reid." He replied as Penelope Garcia walked up and hugged him.  
"God, I hope they're ok." She said into Hotch's chest. "Do we know who they are?" She asked, pulling out of the hug. Hotch shook his head.  
"We need your help Garcia." He said. "We need you to trace the letter for us? Do you think you can do that?" He added. She nodded, and wiped away the tears that had been forming.  
"Of course sir. Anything." She said, as Rossi handed her the envelope.  
"Anything you can get would be helpful." He said quietly. She nodded and left the room. Hotch glanced at Rossi.  
"Any ideas on who would want to get revenge on the BAU?" Hotch asked. Rossi shrugged, standing up.  
"Anyone could. Maybe it's someone getting revenge for a family member getting killed during an arrest?" Rossi replied. Hotch nodded and got his mobile from his pocket.  
"I'll tell Garcia to run a search on any persons killed during arrest since you joined, who have at least two living family members." Hotch said, dialling Garcia's number. Rossi nodded, and sat at down at his computer, which Hotch had since vacated.  
"Garcia?" Hotch asked, as Rossi checked his emails. He had a new email from an unknown address. He opened it and gasped at what he saw. Hotch glanced at him.  
"Just wait Garcia, we might have something." He said, moving around to behind Rossi.  
"_You have 4 hours until the first payment." _Rossi read aloud. Garcia gasped, hearing Rossi in the background.  
"Garcia can you track this email or something?" Hotch asked, as Rossi clicked an attachment. A video started playing.  
It was a dark room, dingy with nothing but a pole. A man lay on the floor, his hands and feet bound. Suddenly a woman and man entered the screen. They all said something, before the man stepped forward, drugged the man and picked him up. Hotch and Rossi realised with a gasp that it was Morgan. The woman handed the man a piece of rope and he tied Morgan to the pole. Then he started punching him and punching him. Eventually Morgan fell unconscious and the couple left.  
"Garcia trace that email immediately." Hotch said, the first to find his voice. He closed the phone and knelt down, placing his head on the table.  
"Hotch. We'll find them." Rossi simply said, minimising his emails. Hotch glanced up when Rossi's phone rang.  
"Agent Rossi." He answered. Hotch watched as Rossi's face turned white and immediately dialled Garcia's number. He walked over to the door.  
"Garcia trace Rossi's phone now." He whispered, before closing his phone. He glanced at Rossi.  
"Yes, Agent Hotchner is with me right now." He said. He looked at Hotch before hitting the 'Speaker Phone,' button.  
"Hello Agent Hotchner. We want money. One million dollars to be exact. In twenty-five hundred thousand dollar instalments. For every twenty-five hundred thousand dollars received you will get an agent back. Who you get back first is up to you." The female said. Hotch and Rossi stared at each other.  
"You have four hours until the first instalment. Or you receive another video. I take it you liked the last one?" Hotch and Rossi remained silent. "I thought so. Well, just as a warning. Any attempt to find us might led to some… discomfort for your agents. Mainly the younger one. You have been warned." Then, nothing filled the air but the dial tone.  
Hotch's mobile rang. He glanced at the Caller I.D and when he saw that it was Garcia he flipped it open.  
"I traced the call. All I know is they're in the state. Sorry Hotch." She said. He sighed.  
"And the email?" She shrugged, glancing at Rossi.  
"Untraceable. Probably from an internet café. I'm searching for the café now." She replied. Rossi nodded.  
"Do you think we'll find them?" She asked. Hotchner and Rossi remained silent, as the video replayed in their minds.  
*******************************THREE HOURS LATER**********************************

Hotch and Rossi were still in Rossi's office, trying to decipher more clues from the letter. Garcia had traced the email, but the internet café was a dead end. It was nearly an hour until the first instalment and they still had no confirmation on the money.  
Hotch and Rossi were about to take a break when they got another call.  
"You have an hour. Now is the time to select an agent." Hotch and Rossi glanced at each other, prepared for this question.  
"JJ." He said. He heard laughter.  
"Of course. Smart choice. Poor thing just wasn't coping. You'll receive a video nevertheless." The female said. "An hour. Twenty-five hundred thousand dollars sent to an address mentioned in an email we just sent you." She said.  
Rossi immediately jumped on his computer and checked his emails. There was an email from them with an address. When Garcia checked the address, it was an address for a bunch of old warehouses.  
"Maybe that's where they've got them." She said. Hotch shook his head.  
"No. It would be too obvious." Rossi explained. "Hotch." He added, his face turning white again. "It's another attachment. Another video."  
This time is was room empty except for a TV, chair and the person tied to the chair that they immediately recognised to be JJ. Images filled the screen, images of tortured and killed babies and as JJ struggled, the male- from the other video- kept cutting her with his knife until he was doing it just for fun. Rossi turned off the screen.  
"OK. We need to look at that letter again." Rossi said, picking up said letter.  
"We've already been through it a million times." Hotch said.  
"This would be a whole lot easier if Reid was here." Rossi mumbled. Hotch took a deep breath.  
"Maybe there's something in the amount of money they want?" He asked. Rossi shrugged and re-read the letter for what felt like the hundredth time.  
"One million dollars. Twenty-five hundred thousand an agent." Rossi mused.  
Hotch's mobile rang. He looked at the Caller I.D It was Strauss. "Damn." He muttered under his breath. He didn't like Strauss on a good day, and he especially didn't like her now that she was one of the only things stopping him from getting his team back.  
"Hotchner." He said, flipping his phone open.  
"What's this I hear about your agents kidnapped? What's going on?" Strauss asked.  
"Four of our agents have been kidnapped. The captors are requesting one million dollars in twenty-five hundred thousand dollar instalments. And they want the first instalment within an hour." He replied. He heard her sigh.  
"Do we know who they are?" She asked.  
"We know they are related to a person killed during an arrest that happened after Rossi arrived and that they have access to a warehouse and an internet café." He replied.  
"Fine. Get the money. Get back your agents. Next time I hear from you, you better have all your agents back." She said.  
"Yes ma'am." He said, shutting his phone.  
"What she say?" Rossi asked. Hotch walked around to Rossi's chair opposite the desk.  
"Get the money and get our agents back." He replied. Rossi rolled his eyes.  
"She makes it sound so damn easy." He muttered.

**Hope you liked it! Now, please hit the button and review! PLEASE! PLEASE! If you don't I'll, I'll Kill Reid! Yeah right! Anyway, please review!**


	4. ONE DOWN, THREE TO GO

**Hey peoples! I'm back for chapter four! I've written a few more chapters too! Anyway, I've been writing the past few chapters with no idea about psychology, apart from what I've learnt watching crime shows and Criminal Minds. Well, I borrowed a book on psychology and hopefully, it might help me. If it doesn't, oh well. **

When Reid opened his eyes the second time, pain seared through his stomach and head. He looked around the room. He was still in the same room, this time he was just tied to the pole.  
He wriggled his arms and hands are little, trying to get the rope tying him to the pole loose but it was useless.  
Just then, the female and Cade entered the room. She grinned at Reid, and then glanced at Cade.  
"Go ahead." She said, and then Reid saw the short, thin, metal pole Cade had in his hand. Reid's eyes widened and the female laugh. She walked toward him, and stopped within a centimetre of Reid's face. She laughed again, obviously happy at Reid's discomfort. She kissed him on the cheek. The male groaned.  
"Ava. You'll get your fun. It's my turn first." He groaned. 'Ava' glanced at him and rolled her eyes. She curled a strand of Reid's hair around her finger, before stepping back. Cade grinned and stepped forward, before swinging the pipe back and slamming it into Reid's stomach. Reid struggled to breath as Cade slammed the pole into his stomach, again and again. Reid coughed, and he realised with a start that he was coughing up blood.  
Cade and Ava just laughed, as Cade swung the pole up again. He slammed it into his stomach again, and then started hitting Reid's legs with it.  
Reid saw Ava step forward and put a hand on Cade's shoulder. He saw her whisper something into Cade's ear. Cade grinned. He handed the pole to Ava. She grinned and Reid gasped as she slammed into his stomach. She hit him a few times, before throwing the pole away. She gestured for Cade to untie him.  
Cade did so then pulled another needle out of his pocket. He smirked as he injected it into Reid's arm. He pulled it out, then stepped back.  
"Have fun." He said, before leaving the room. Reid looked up and realised with a start that Ava was taking her jeans off. A shiver went down his spine as Ava reached forward. Reid struggled as Ava tried to pull his shirt off but the drugs were making him weak.  
She grinned and as his eyes closed, she started tugging at his jeans. She pulled them off.  
As she pinned him to the ground, he finally lost consciousness.  
**********************************************************************************

When JJ woke she was in the same room before, but the TV was off. She sighed in relief. She didn't want to see any more pictures of dead babies. She glanced around the room but it remained unchanged. She fought at the ropes tying her to the chair, but they were still tied tight.  
She looked behind her when she heard the door open. They were back.  
"Good news. You're coming with us." She said, and gestured for the male to untie her.  
"Where are the others?" JJ asked, as the male pulled her up.  
"You know we can't tell you that." The female said, as the male retied JJ's hands and feet. When he was done, he injected another needle into her arm. He pulled her up and holstered her over his shoulder.  
JJ's consciousness was fading as she felt herself being thrown into the back of a car.  
**********************************************************************************

The hour was nearly up when Hotch and Rossi pulled into the warehouse. They were wearing GPS, microphones and hidden cameras so Garcia could analyse the whole thing.  
Rossi climbed out of the car first, as soon as Hotch stopped the car. He pulled the duffle bag filled with the money from the back seat.  
Together, they walked over to the door of the closest warehouse. There was a note stuck to the door.  
_Go Inside And Put The Bag On The Desk, _it said. Hotch and Rossi glanced at each other. Hotch made sure Garcia could see the note, before walking inside with Rossi.  
They found the desk. The desk was dark brown and was in the middle of the large room. There was a smaller room off to the side but there appeared to be no other rooms in either direction. Rossi stepped forward and placed the duffle bag on the desk.  
As soon as the bag hit the desk the door leading to the smaller room swung open. Both Hotch and Rossi pulled their guns out and trained them to the door. Hotch moved forward and Rossi followed. They walked inside the room, and the door swung closed behind them. They spun around. As Hotch tried to open the door Rossi looked around the room.  
"Hotch." He said, his eyes focused on one corner of the room. Hotch turned around and looked in the direction Rossi was starring at.  
In the corner, limp and lifeless, was JJ. Rossi and Hotch ran over to her.  
"JJ? Can you hear me?" Hotch asked, sinking to his knees and holding JJ in his arms. He tried to wake her up. Rossi pulled out his phone, standing up. He immediately dialled 911.  
"Hotch, there's no signal." He said when the call didn't connect. He put the phone away in his pocket.  
"Come one JJ. Wake up." Hotch murmured, shaking JJ. He put his ear to her chest. "Rossi, she's not breathing!" He cried out. Rossi ran over to them, as Hotch laid her down. "You do breaths, I'll do compressions." Hotch instructed. Rossi nodded. Rossi blew into JJ's mouth twice and Hotch started pressing on her chest.  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." He counted as Hotch watched.  
Hotch had gotten to twenty seven when JJ came around. He cleared her airway, before hugging her tightly.  
When he let her go, she coughed and smiled. "Thanks." She murmured. Rossi glanced behind them only to see the door was open again. Rossi helped Hotch pick up JJ and they carried her out to the main warehouse.  
The bag was gone from the desk. Rossi pointed this out to Hotch without words as they left the warehouse. As soon as they left the warehouse, Rossi pulled his phone out again. He dialled 911 for the second time that day. This time the call connected.  
Rossi asked for an ambulance as Hotch opened the back of the SUV and laid JJ down.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, handing her a water bottle. She nodded. "Do you know how the others are? If you're not up to it, I understand." He said, taking the water bottle when he finished. She shook her head. "They separated us. Is it true? Do they have Morgan and Reid?" She asked. Hotch nodded, glancing at Rossi.  
"What about Prentiss?" He asked, puzzled.  
"She was with me when I was taken. Hotch, we were in the BAU bathrooms. They got into the BAU, Hotch." She replied, crying. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay. You're safe now." He whispered. She shook her head.  
"But the others aren't. God, Hotch it was horrible." She said into his chest. He stroked her hair.  
"Shh. Don't talk. Not yet." He murmured. She nodded and gulped. Rossi appeared beside them.  
"Ambulance will be here in a second." He said, rubbing JJ's back. They pulled out of their hug.  
As JJ had another drink, Hotch and Rossi walked a few metres away.  
"She said they separated them all." Hotch said, as Rossi kept an eye out for the ambulance.  
"And she knew Reid, Morgan and Prentiss were there too?" Rossi asked. Hotch nodded.  
"Prentiss was there when JJ was taken. I presume their captors told her about Morgan and Reid." Hotch replied.  
"But we don't know for sure where they have Morgan or Reid?" Rossi asked. Hotch shook his head.  
"Or Prentiss." Hotch replied. Rossi nodded as they hear the ambulance sirens. Hotch walked over to JJ. Rossi directed the ambulance to where they were, and they soon pulled up.  
**********************************************************************************

Hotch and Rossi were back at Rossi's office, and JJ at home resting, when they got the next call.  
"Agent Rossi." Rossi said, as he hit the 'Speaker Phone' button.  
"Hello Agent Rossi and Hotchner. I trust you found the team member you choose earlier?" The female from before asked.  
"Yes, we got JJ back. What about the others?" Rossi replied. She laughed.  
"One thing at a time, Agent Rossi." She replied. "Firstly the second payment needs to be made in four hours. Then you will get the next agent back." She said. Hotch and Rossi glanced at each other.  
"Do we get to pick the agent?" Rossi asked. Hotch and he had discussed it and had decided on who would come back next. She laughed again.  
"Nope. That was just politeness. You don't get to choose any of the other agents." She replied.  
"Our supervisor won't let us give you any money. It's not FBI policy to negotiate with criminals." Hotch tried, as his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He pulled in out. Caller I.D told him it was Garcia. He silently opened it and walked over to the door.  
"Very well. Find a way around your supervisor or your agents will pay. You'll get another video as _incentive." _ Hotch gulped as he listened to Garcia rattle on. The dial tone filled the air as the team's captor hung up.  
"Have you got anything concrete?" He asked Garcia as Rossi checked his emails.  
"I've narrowed it down sir. There have been seven persons that died during arrests that have living family members. But only four have a male _and_ female." She said. "I'll bring the cases up to you in a minute, sir." She replied. Hotch glanced at Rossi as he closed his phone.  
"Any new emails?" He asked, walking around to Rossi. Rossi shook his head.  
"No. I was just thinking about the videos." He said. "I think there's an inside man." He said. Hotch frowned.  
"Rossi, them reading our files is on thing but having an inside man? That's something entirely different." He said, shocked.  
"The way they torture the team. They tortured JJ mostly psychologically, using pictures of murdered babies. So they must know she has a child, and that that's her soft spot. And Morgan. They tortured him physically. There's got to be an inside man." Hotch nodded, thinking over what Rossi had said.  
"Maybe. Then we've got the task of finding who it is." He muttered. He pulled his phone out as Garcia knocked on the door. He put the phone away and opened the locked door for her.  
"Sir. The case files." She said, holding out a bunch of files. Hotch grabbed them and gestured for her to come in.  
"Did you tell anyone what you were doing?" Hotch asked. Garcia shook her head. "Good."  
"What's going on sir?" She asked. Hotch glanced out of the window of Rossi's office.  
"We think there's an inside man. You can't tell anyone what you're doing okay?" She nodded.  
"Is JJ okay?" She asked. Hotch nodded.  
"She was sent home to get some rest. She said she'd be back tomorrow." He replied. Garcia smiled.  
"Thank god one of them is okay!" She said. Hotch nodded. "Did she know anything about the others?" Hotch shook her head.  
"They were separated, presumably so she couldn't tell us anything." He replied. Garcia nodded.  
"You'll tell me sir, straight away, if anything happens won't you?" She asked, turning to leave.  
"Of course." Hotch and Rossi replied. Garcia smiled weakly before leaving the office. Hotch locked the door behind her.  
"Now what?" Rossi asked.  
"I honestly have no idea." Hotch replied.

**Hey, would you read about a story about a team like the BAU that deals with kidnapping, hostages, etc.? When you review (hint, hint) just add whether you would or not. Hope you liked it.  
**


	5. BLEED IT OUT

**A/N: Hey Peoples! Here's chapter five! I've been doing research into profiling, psychology and the like. I think I want to be a profiler and study psychology and criminology at university. Anyone on here know a profiler or something? Anyway, here's the story! **

Reid's eyes were heavy as he struggled to open them. When he'd managed to keep his eyes open he looked down, only to realise he was naked. He was lying on the floor, in the same room as before. He put his knees to his chest, through the pain, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He closed his eyes as he tried to keep his mind off the pain.  
He wondered what was happening to Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. He hoped they were okay, and that they weren't going through what he was.  
He looked up when he heard the door open. It was Ava. He crawled backwards, and was soon sitting with his back to the wall. She chuckled at his reaction.  
"Hello Reid. Have fun earlier?" She asked. She walked forward and sat next to him. "God, I certainly did." She whispered. He flinched. "Didn't you have fun?" She asked, laughing.  
Ava stood up and walked over to Cade as he entered the room. He smirked at Reid before handing Ava a grey blanket. She thanked him, before walking back over to Reid. She threw the blanket on him. She laughed once more, before leaving the room again.  
He wrapped the blanket around himself. He had a few seconds to himself before Ava came back in, this time with a pile of clothes. She threw a shirt, pair of jeans and a pair of boxers at him.  
"Put these on." She said, before leaving him alone again.  
He pulled the boxers and jeans on first, before pulling the shirt on. He shuddered at the thought of what Ava had done to him while he was asleep. He decided not to think about it. He closed his eyes again and soon fell asleep.  
**********************************************************************************

"JJ you were told to rest." Hotch growled, as JJ walked into Rossi's office. She grinned.  
"I tried. I just couldn't sleep." She said, hugging Hotch. Rossi stood up and walked over to her.  
"Glad to have you back." Rossi said, hugging her too. She smiled.  
"So what do we have so far?" She asked, sitting down opposite Rossi's desk. Hotch pulled another chair over and sat on it, as Rossi sat at his desk.  
"We know it's somehow connected to one of these cases." He said, gesturing to the case files on the desk. JJ picked up on and started reading it.  
"Would you be able to identify them from their pictures?" Hotch asked. JJ shrugged.  
"Probably." She replied. She glanced at the photos included with the file. "It's defiantly not this one. The female, she had short black hair. I know that much." JJ said, tossing the file aside. She picked up another one immediately and started flicking through it.  
"You mean, like this?" Rossi asked, holding up two pictures of a male and a female. JJ gulped.  
"Yeah." She said shakily. "That's them." Hotch rubbed her shoulder. She smiled weakly at him.  
"They go by the names Cade and Ava." Rossi read from the file. JJ shrugged.  
"They never told me their names." She said. Hotch nodded, rubbing her shoulder again.  
"The case was from a few weeks ago actually." Rossi said, flicking through the file. Hotch pulled out his phone and dialled Garcia's number. "Hey, Garcia. We think we found something. Just stay on the line." Hotch said, as soon as he heard Garcia pick up the phone.  
"Columbus, Ohio. Brunette twenty-something women getting strangled and slashed. Two and a half weeks ago." Hotch nodded, thinking the case through.  
"Yeah. How'd it end?" JJ asked. Rossi read the last few pages of the file.  
"We cornered him but he pulled a gun on Reid." Hotch frowned. "So Morgan had to shoot him."  
"They didn't wait long." JJ mused.  
"They were organised. How did they organise this all in two weeks?" Rossi asked, closing the file and putting it on the desk. Hotch picked it up.  
"What are their occupations?" JJ asked leaning back in her chair. They could all hear Garcia tying on the other end of the phone.  
"She worked for the United Nations. She was a Senior Administrative Assistant. And he worked in various mental hospitals and homes as a nurse." Garcia replied.  
"United Nations? How can someone like that work for the United Nations?" JJ asked, shuddering.  
"That would probably be why she was fired three weeks ago. She was fired three weeks ago." Garcia said. JJ frowned.  
"Maybe that was the trigger." Rossi said, leaning forward and resting his arms on his desk.  
"Maybe things that home changed, and they snapped." JJ mused. Hotch shook his head.  
"No, it doesn't fit. We know they're doing this for revenge. Payback for us killing their son. So let's focus on the son's crimes." Hotch said, picking up the folder.  
"The son has no connections, no relationships as far as I can tell." Garcia said, reminding them she was still on the phone.  
"You can tell that?" JJ asked uncertainly, leaning forward. Garcia laughed.  
"JJ, have you forgotten who I am?" Garcia asked. JJ leaned back again.  
"Sorry Garcia." JJ replied. Hotch smiled weakly.  
"I've looked at all his credit cards and his tax records. He's never brought anything that suggests he has a girlfriend; random gifts, diamonds, flowers. And his tax records say he lived alone." Garcia said.  
"Anything else?" Hotch asked. He could just see Garcia rolling her eyes.  
"I've been analysing footage from the hotel across from their apartment. It defiantly backs up what I was saying about him being single. No one except the pizza man, deliverer man and a Chinese takeaway guy." Garcia replied.  
"What about the parents, how often do they come and go?" Rossi asked. They waited as Garcia worked in the background.  
"Well, before she was fired Ava left just before nine and arrived just after five. Then, after she was fired she'd go away for a couple of days and then come back. A week ago she disappeared. And with Cade similar sort of thing happened. Except he disappeared for a week, came back for a day, then disappeared. Hasn't been seen since." Garcia replied.  
"Well, that could be the trigger for the son's crimes. The parents disappearing." Rossi said.  
"His crimes. They were out of rage." Hotch said, flicking through the crime scene photos.  
"He strangles them, then cuts up their bodies." JJ mused. Hotch nodded. "God, I hope they don't do that to the others." She shuddered.  
"Hey." Hotch said, looking at her. "That's what the son did. Not the parents."  
"But if that's what the son did then what must the parents be capable of?" JJ asked, holding her head in her hands. Hotch glanced at Rossi when there was a knock at the door.

**Hey. Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of starting my own crime story (as in, not Fanfiction.) Anyway, please review!**


	6. ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds- surprise, surprise- but I do own any OC's and the plot of this Fanfic. The 'famous' kidnapping case in this chapter is also made-up. I actually looked up famous kidnapping cases but couldn't find anything.  
TO THE STORY!**

Morgan woke to the sound of laughter. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the voices.  
"So you had fun?" The male asked. The female laughed.  
"Of course. He's so cute and weak. Wish he had of been awake though." She replied. Were they talking about Reid? Or someone else?  
"Well, we still have plenty of time with him. His friend will be the next to go." He said. Friend? Did they mean Prentiss or JJ?  
"Yeah. Why don't you have a little fun with her?" She asked, chuckling.  
"She's not my type." He replied.  
"Time to wake him up?" She asked. The man didn't reply and instead walked up and kicked Morgan in the stomach. Morgan opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor, his hands and feet still tied together. The female stood by the door and the male stood, towering over him. He grabbed the front of Morgan's shirt and hauled him up.  
"Wake up." He snarled, slapping Morgan over the head. Morgan groaned, pain suddenly spreading through his body as all the pain from earlier came back to him.  
"Hungry?" The female asked, stepping forward. Morgan glanced at them and nodded. She smirked and threw him a piece of bread.  
"Eat up." The male said, slapping him away and dropping him. Morgan fell in a heap on the floor.  
"Untie his hands." The female said before leaving the room. The male sneered at him before bending down and untying his hands.  
When the door closed behind the male, Morgan reached out for the bread.  
He started eating it slowly before quickly finishing it off. He closed his eyes again, worried about his friends.  
**********************************************************************************

Rossi, Hotch and JJ looked up as the door to Rossi's office was unlocked and opened. Hotch frowned as Garcia walked in the office, followed by a woman dressed casually in tattered jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black leather boots.  
Hotch stood up as Garcia walked up to him.  
"Guys. There's someone I'd like you to meet. JJ, Rossi, Hotch." She said, turning and gesturing to the others, respectively. "Meet Billie. She was sent by the Kidnapping Analyst Section to help with the case." Hotch frowned. "As in Morgan, Reid and Prentiss. She's sort of their replacement." Garcia explained.  
"One replacement for three?" Rossi asked. Garcia shrugged.  
"They couldn't really spare anyone." She replied. He frowned. "The KAS are busy handling a case in Nevada." Billie said. Rossi just raised his eyebrows.  
"And why aren't you there?" Rossi asked, as Hotch glared at him.  
"I'm supposed to be on probation." She said, leaning against a small cupboard.  
"Then why are you here?" Rossi asked, clearly confused.  
"I'm the best they have." She said, shrugging.  
"Modest too." Rossi muttered. Billie raised her eyebrows.  
"Anyway." Garcia said. "She's an expert on kidnappings and she studied the case on the plane over here." This time JJ raised her eyebrows.  
"And you think you can help us when you only know the basics?" JJ asked. Hotch groaned, and sat down again. Billie glanced at Garcia.  
"I know the couple doing this, Ava and Cade, are doing it for revenge. One of the most common cases of kidnappings actually. You're Unit killed their son during an arrest two and a half ago. They took four of your unit, including you, Agent Jareau. They requested one million dollars in four instalments, and you've already given them one instalment. They requested you go to a warehouse where you found Agent Jareau. And you've received two emails that included videos of two of your Unit being tortured. And they didn't stay on the phone long enough to trace it very far." She replied. JJ frowned and turned around to face Rossi. She crossed her arms.  
"Want to hear about the son's case too?" She asked, smug. Garcia glanced at her and Billie shrugged.  
"Whatever." JJ mumbled.  
"How many cases have you seen of this type of stuff?" Hotch asked. Billie thought for a second.  
"Six or seven." She replied. "In most cases they slip up at the end when they think they're getting close." She said.  
Garcia opened her mouth to say something when Rossi talked over her. "Guys. There's another email." Rossi said. Everyone walked around behind Rossi's desk as Garcia kicked him off the computer.  
They all watched as she opened the email and started typing.  
"_Running out of time." _Billie said, reading it over her shoulder. Hotch glanced at her.  
"What do you think that means?" He asked, trying to make up for Rossi and JJ's rudeness earlier.  
"They're trying to show self control. They think that if they write too much, they'll give away too much." She replied. He nodded.  
Garcia clicked the attachment and they watched as another dingy, empty room appeared on the screen. A woman they recognised as Prentiss was lying on the floor when Cade and Ava walked in the room. Ava said something to her before Cade started throwing her around the room, punching and kicking her. Garcia continued to type, trying to trace the email from Rossi's desk.  
When the phone rang, Billie reached out first and picked it up.  
"Agent Dawson speaking." She said, glancing at Hotch. She hit the speaker button when no one answered.  
"Anyone there?" She asked, as Rossi glanced at Hotch. They could hear deep breathing at the other end. Then there was whispering.  
"Who is this? Where's Agent Hotchner?" Ava asked.  
"This is Agent Dawson. Agent Hotchner is busy at the moment." Billie replied as Garcia continued typing quietly.  
"I need to talk to Agent Hotchner." Ava said.  
"Maybe you can talk to me." Billie said, leaning on Rossi's desk.  
"You tell Agent Hotchner he has two hours until the next payment or he'll receive the next video. And tell him the next one is the best yet." Ava said, as Billie glanced at Hotch.  
"Ok. Who is this message from?" Billie asked, still looking at Hotch.  
"He'll know." Ava said, before hanging up. Garcia started typing again at normal volume.  
"Reid." JJ said, her face white.  
"What?" Billie asked, glancing around at the group.  
"Reid. The next video is Reid. We've gotten one for Morgan, JJ and now Prentiss. But none for Reid." Hotch explained.  
"What did she mean by 'the next one is the best yet'?" Garcia asked. Rossi and Hotch looked at each other.  
"At the start, Ava said that any attempt to find them would lead to discomfort for 'the youngest agent.'"Rossi replied.  
"What do you think?" Garcia asked, glancing at the group.  
Do we know if either of them have ever been charged with sex crimes?" Billie asked, looking at Garcia. Garcia shook her head and opened a computerised version of Ava and Cade's file.  
"No." She replied, reading through the file.  
"Wait." JJ said, and Billie looked at her. "You think. You think they're Registered Sex Offenders?" She asked. Billie glanced at Hotch before looking back at JJ.  
"Yes." JJ gasped and her eyes went wide. "I don't think they're registered as such, but I think they have had experience with sex crimes. I don't think they've ever been charged or convicted."  
"You're right." Garcia said. "But they were suspects in the rape of a fifteen year old girl." She added, bringing up a photo. It was a young woman. She was covered in bruisers, cuts and her left eye was swollen.  
"What happened?" Rossi asked, leaning forward.  
"Another couple was charged with the rape. But several people were still convinced it was them." Garcia replied.  
"Would you be able to print that off for me?" Billie asked and Garcia nodded. Billie walked over and waited by the printer as the pages printed.  
"So now what? Strauss will kill us if we lose another twenty five hundred thousand dollars." Hotch remarked, sitting back in his chair opposite Rossi's desk.  
"Wait." Billie said suddenly, running over to Rossi's computer. "Did you say twenty-five hundred thousand dollars?" She asked, as Garcia moved out of the way. Hotch nodded as Billie started typing.  
"Yeah. It's the amount they wanted. Four payments of twenty-five hundred thousand dollars." He replied. She frowned. "What?" He asked.  
"Kassi Devani." She replied. Hotch raised his eyebrows at Rossi.  
"It's a famous kidnapping case." JJ mused. "What about it?"  
"Devani kidnapped four people. Two males, two females. Two were cops and the other two were government workers. Devani and her partner requested one million dollars in instalments. Twenty-five hundred thousand dollars each person. They only got one instalment before they were caught." Billie replied. "This case has a lot of similarities with that case. Devani and her partner had also been charged before with sex crimes."  
"So what are you saying? Ava and Cade are using this case as inspiration?" Rossi asked. Billie shrugged.  
"It's possible. Nowadays you can get information on old cases off the internet." Billie said, looking at Garcia.  
"Would you be able to trace the internet connection in their apartment?" Rossi asked. Garcia shrugged.  
"It might be possible." She said, starting to type again on the computer. "I might need to contact the ISP provider to see if they have an internet connection and go from there." She said.  
"How would you know who their ISP provider is?" Billie asked.  
"That's the only problem. I'll go through the major ISP providers and see if I can find something." Garcia replied.  
"Do we have access to the apartment?" Billie asked, looking around. JJ shook her head.  
"The house was sold two weeks ago, shortly after the case ended. The owners moved in a week or so ago." She replied.  
"Damn." Billie muttered.  
"What?" JJ asked.  
"We might've been able to check that stuff on the computer and they're files." Billie replied. "Wait. Garcia can't you check their phone bills? Wouldn't that have anything?"  
"Um. We kind of don't have a name." Garcia replied. Billie frowned and looked at Hotch and Rossi.  
"We know all about them but not their names?" She asked. Hotch and Rossi glanced at each other.  
"We couldn't find anything." Hotch shrugged.  
"Why not?" Garcia asked.  
"They changed their names." Billie said, picking up the crinkled pages off Rossi's desk.  
"So what are their names?" Rossi asked. Billie shrugged.  
"And what does all this mean for the others?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And does anyone know about the process of changing names? I'm sorry, I have no idea.  
Anyway, tell me what you think of Billie. She's also in another one of my stories, a Criminal Minds Fanfic and a non-Fanfic story. If you don't like her can you tell me how to improve her?  
Hope you liked it, and please review!!**


	7. ALL'S LOST BY LUST

**A/N Hope you like this chapter. Please review!  
WARNING: This chapter contains RAPE. Read at your own discretion.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds but I do own SA Billie Dawson, Cade, Ava and the plot. **

When Prentiss opened her eyes this time, she wasn't alone in the room. She was still groggy from the drugs in her system, but she was pretty sure it wasn't the male from before.  
Prentiss sat up with difficulty, her hands and feet still tied. She tried rubbing at her sore wrists but the ropes made it too difficult. When she was sitting up she glanced at the male in the corner of the room. It took her a second to realise it was Morgan.  
"Morgan. Morgan." She whispered, trying not to attract attention in case their captors were watching. "Morgan." She tried again.  
"Prentiss." He mumbled. She got on her knees and managed to crawl over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and rolled him over.  
"Morgan." She said again. She gasped when she saw him. His nose was crooked and blood covered his face and shirt. His face was swollen and bruised, and when she lifted his shirt, his chest was the same.  
"Morgan. Oh my God, are you alright?" She asked, shaking him gently. He opened an eye, the other swollen shut.  
"I'm ok. The drugs helped." He mumbled in reply. He looked at her and gasped.  
"What? What's wrong?" She asked.  
"You face." He said. She shook her head. "It's red and swollen." He added. She laughed softly.  
"Looked in a mirror lately? You don't exactly look like Prince Charming." She said. He grinned.  
"Is Reid here?" He asked, trying to glance behind her. She pushed him back down, gently.  
"No. I don't know what's happened to him. Why, have you heard something?" She asked.  
"I think they've done something to him. They were talking about him earlier I think. And you were mentioned I think. I'm not sure." He said, mumbling toward the end. She shushed him.  
"It'll be ok. We'll find him. Just rest for now." She said, moving him and putting his head in her lap.  
"Did they give you food?" He asked.  
"No. It's okay. Just rest." Prentiss said, stroking his hair.  
"Yeah. Rest. You're going to need all the help you can get." A female said from behind them. Prentiss spun around, careful not to hurt Morgan.  
"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." She said, laughing. "Hubby." She called over her shoulder. The male entered the room behind her.  
"Or maybe we might." He said. Prentiss glanced at Morgan.  
"You see, you're bosses aren't following our conditions. So, we need to convince them to follow our conditions." She said, as the male stepped forward. He grabbed Prentiss's arm.  
"No. What are you doing to her?" Morgan yelled as the male dragged Prentiss away. The female walked over and held her down as Prentiss struggled. Prentiss watched as the male injected a needle into Morgan's arm.  
He picked up Morgan's wrist and Prentiss gasped when she saw him pull a portable electrical steak knife out of the back of his pants. He grinned as he held the button down.  
Prentiss closed her eyes and turned her head as she heard Morgan screaming. "Reid's having fun." The female whispered in her ear suddenly. She felt the grip on her arms loosen. She opened her eyes as she was punched in the stomach. As she collapsed on the group, the female punched her in the face.  
When Prentiss was sure they'd gone, she crawled back over to Morgan. She gasped when she saw the amounts of blood around him. She reached him, and moved his head back on her lap.  
"What did they do?" She asked softly. Morgan weakly held up his hand. Prentiss couldn't help but gasp. Morgan's ring finger on his left hand was gone. They'd cut it off.  
"Here." She said, ripping the leg off her jeans, from the knee down. She wrapped it around his hand while stroking his head.  
"Thanks." He mumbled.  
"It's okay. You'll be okay." She soothed, her eyes drooping. She laid down beside Morgan, and he wrapped his good arm around her. They were soon both asleep.  
**********************************************************************************

Reid was aware someone was lying next to him before he even opened his eyes. He could feel and hear their deep breath on his neck. He froze as soon as they moved, before realising they were just snuggling into his naked chest.  
He opened his eyes and glanced at the person lying with their head on his chest. He shivered when he realised it was Ava. He tried moving his arm away from where it was around her shoulder, but as soon as he did she moved too, deeper into the crevice of his arm and chest. When he tried moving again she turned to the left and he sighed. He was stuck here, with the woman that had taken him and his friends and tortured them, lying in his arms. Why did it always seem to be him in these circumstances?  
He tried closing his eyes and forgetting where he was but it didn't work, so he just lay there trying not to move. He tried shifting her again when the door opened and he froze. It was Cade. He grinned when he saw Reid awake and Ava.  
"Ava baby." Cade said, walking over to them. Ava stirred before sitting up. She grinned at Reid's obvious discomfort.  
"Hey baby." She said, standing up and hugging Cade. He glanced over her shoulder at Reid.  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, glancing her over. She shook her head.  
"But I do think it's time for that second punishment." She whispered playfully. Reid's eyes widened in fear. Cade laughed and Ava turned to look at Reid. She walked over to him, crouched down and starting to stroke his hair.  
"Oh, look. The poor baby's scared." She said, making Reid flinch. Suddenly Cade pulled out another needle. Reid stared at the needle. He remembered exactly what happened last time he was drugged. And he didn't want to go back there. He shuddered as he remembered.  
"Cade put the needle away." Ava said, twirling one of the strands of Reid's hair around her finger. Cade looked shocked at Ava's instruction, before glaring at Reid. He slowly put the needle back in his pocket.  
"We want him here entirely." She added grinning, as Reid glanced between the two. Cade smiled as he watched Ava take off her shirt. Reid closed his eyes and looked away. Cade growled angrily. Reid heard him walk over. Suddenly, Cade hit Reid over the head and sent the young agent sprawling.  
"Cade, baby. Get ready." Ava said. Reid heard her moving closer, and soon she was breathing on his cheek. "Hey baby. You ready for some fun?" Ava whispered on his ear, and Reid shivered, keeping his eyes closed.  
"She asked you a question." Cade said, hitting him over the head again, narrowly missing Ava.  
"I asked, are you ready for some fun?" Ava repeated. Reid shook his head quickly, and tried to move away.  
"Wrong answer." She said, climbing onto him.  
_I'm sorry Hotch, Rossi. Sorry Morgan, Prentiss. Sorry JJ, Garcia. Sorry. _He thought as Ava started kissing him, gently first, then rougher and rougher. Reid was fading, remembering things by the time Cade walked over.  
_Playing Gin on the jet with Morgan. Being called "Junior G-Man" by Garcia. Asking JJ to the Redskins game. JJ asking him to be baby Henry's Godfather. _Reid tried not to gasp out loud as Ava started pushing herself onto him. _  
Standing at the giant map sticking the pins into it to represent the victims. Gideon introducing him as "Doctor." Getting ambushed for a 24__th__ birthday party. JJ beating him at Gin. _He cried out as Ava continued pushing herself onto him. Cried out as she entered him. He started crying and calling out. _  
Talking with Morgan about why he couldn't get a date. Making fun of Prentiss dressed in Punk clothing. Driving to work with Morgan…  
_"Stop. Please stop."

**A/N Please review. Please say whether you like it or not. **


	8. WHEN LIMBS ARE LOST

**A/N Next chapter's here. Hope you like it! Please review  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Criminal Minds but I do own Billie Dawson, Cade, Ava and the plot. (********I love saying I own them ********) **

_Crying…Shouting…Pain… Silence… Darkness…  
_Pain shot through every part of Morgan's body as he opened his eyes. He knew he was lying on the ground and that someone was in the room with him. But his brain was too tired to process anymore. For a second, Morgan thought their captors were in the room with him. He felt sick in his stomach and for a second there, he thought he was going to throw up. He twisted his body to the left just in case when he heard a sharp intake of breath.  
"Morgan." He heard. He turned slightly to the right and look up, and realised he was lying in someone's lap. Prentiss's lap. He felt his stomach settled.  
"Are they gone?" He asked, his voice croaking. She nodded, and then he saw the dry tears that streaked her face. Blood, dirt and tears mixed on her face and her puffy eyes completed the look.  
"I thought you were dead." She said, as more tears sprang to her eyes. She blinked them off and starting stroking his hair again.  
"What happened?" He asked, still groggy. She swallowed.  
"It's gone, Morgan. Your finger, it's gone." She said softly. He briefly remembered something about his hand, before glancing down. She was right. His left hand was wrapped in what Morgan recognised as a piece of Prentiss's jeans but it was easy to tell his ring finger was gone.  
"What did they do with it?" He asked, his voice catching.  
"I don't know." She said, averting her eyes. "They just came in, dragged me away and he-" She gulped and struggled to keep the tears at bay. "He cut it off with one of those electronic knives. I'm so sorry Morgan." She replied. _  
_"Did they hurt you?" He asked. Prentiss resisted a laugh. Here, Morgan was lying with his finger gone, and he was asking what they did to _her. _  
"I'm fine." She replied, glancing around the room. "Though, I'm still not sure about Reid." She added.  
"He's not here?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"And JJ?" He asked. She shook her head. "So we don't even know they have them?" He asked.  
"JJ was with me when I was taken." She replied, shrugging.  
"God, I hope they're ok." He said again, glancing down at his finger.  
"So do I."  
**********************************************************************************

"Any emails yet?" Billie asked, walking back into Rossi's room, closing the door behind her. She handed the tray of coffees she was carrying to JJ, before sitting down on the chair she'd been occupying since she'd arrived. JJ handed the coffees out and resumed her position behind Garcia.  
"Nothing. I'm still trying to trace the last email but they're rerouting their IP Address every few seconds." Garcia replied. Billie rolled her eyes.  
"They always do." She muttered, taking a few gulps of coffee.  
"How did that coffee shop lead go?" Rossi asked, glancing up from his place in the corner and his files. Billie shrugged.  
"They didn't recognise the photos and none of the lists they gave me had Ava or Cade's name on it." She replied, throwing a pile of papers on the desk. Hotch walked up to the desk, picked up the papers and started flicking through them.  
"She's right. There goes the internet café idea again." He said, sighing and throwing the papers back down.  
"Wouldn't someone notice if somebody was sending videos of people being tortured?" JJ asked. Billie shrugged.  
"Where would they get internet from then?"  
"The neighbours!" Garica suddenly said, and everyone looked up as she started typing up a storm.  
"The neighbours?" Billie asked. "Wait, you think they're stealing the internet off their neighbours?" She asked, it suddenly clicking. Garcia shrugged.  
"It might be possible." She said. "I'm getting some list of houses that have wireless internet." She added.  
"Where's a map of the state?" Billie asked. Hotch walked over to Rossi's file drawer and took a map from the first draw and handed it to her. Billie walked over to a pin board that took up most of the wall. She pinned it up and stepped back, studying it. Hotch handed her some thumbnails.  
"Thanks." She said, immediately stabbing one of the thumbnails into the map.  
"What are you doing?" Rossi asked, walking to her side.  
"Looking for isolated properties." She replied, glancing the map over. "Ones that would be able to access the internet." She said. Rossi pointed to a farm close to the state line.  
"There's one." He said. "Garcia would you be able to find a map with mobile towers on it of the state?" He added, glancing over to Garcia.  
"It's printing." She said, as the printer whirled into action. Rossi walked over to the printer as Billie stuck another pin into the map.  
"Ok. There's a mobile tower here and here." Rossi said, pointing to the map as Billie stuck different coloured pins into the places.  
A few minutes they stepped back and admired their handy work. "JJ how long did the trip back take?" Billie asked, crossing her arms.  
"I don't actually know. They drugged me." She said sheepishly, glancing down.  
"It's ok JJ." Hotch said, reassuring. Garcia smiled weakly at JJ.  
"Garcia have you got that list yet?" Billie asked, glancing over at the Computer Technician. Garcia nodded. Billie turned to the printer as it whirled into action again. She walked over and picked up the freshly printed pages.  
"Ok. There's wireless internet here and here." Billie said, walking back to Rossi. Rossi nodded and stuck more pins to represent houses with wireless internet. Hotch walked up behind them.  
"Which areas have we narrowed it down to?" He asked, as Billie and Rossi read through the list.  
"Well, there are only a few areas that have both towers, wireless and isolated properties." She said, pointing to the collections of pins. "They'd be able to call us, send those emails and keep the Agents there without anyone noticing from these places." Hotch nodded.  
"Guys." Garcia's voice came out tight and constricted as everyone looked at her.  
"Another email." JJ added, looking over Garcia's shoulder. They crowded around the desk as Garcia opened the email.  
_"Time's up. Meet at the below address."_ Billie read as Garcia opened a search.  
"It's another warehouse." She read the address out to Billie, who walked over and found it on the map before returning.  
"It's not near any of the places we found." She said.  
"The neighbouring warehouses have wireless internet." Garcia said. She sighed, before opening the attachment, another email.  
The room was darker than the others. They recognised Reid immediately, who was tied to a pole. Cade and Ava were in the room, Cade with a pole in his hands. JJ and Garcia gasped and looked away, as the rest watched Cade beat Reid with the pole. Hotch's eyes widened in shock as Ava started to take her jeans off. They watched as Ava proceeded to take Reid's clothes off. Hotch heard a sharp intake of breath as they watched Ava go on to rape Reid. Hotch looked up as both JJ and Garcia ran out of the room. Rossi reached over and turned the screen off.  
"Oh my God." Hotch said, sinking into the chair across from Rossi's desk as Billie sat in the desk chair.  
"Poor Reid." Rossi said, before turning and punching the wall.  
"Reid. Reid." Billie murmured. Hotch frowned as Billie turned the screen back on and started typing.  
"Billie?" Hotch asked. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
"What's Reid's first name?" She asked.  
"Spencer." Hotch replied, as Rossi turned back to Billie.  
"Oh my God." She said under her breath. Hotch moved behind her. She had Reid's file up on the screen.  
"What is it?" He asked, frowning.  
"Smart." She muttered. "Those bastards." Rossi and Hotch exchanged a look.  
"What's wrong Billie?" Hotch asked again, firmly this time. She leaned back in the chair and sighed.  
"Your team member, Reid." She said. "I know him." She finally said.  
"Why didn't you say something?" Hotch asked, as Rossi moved toward them.  
"I didn't know. I wasn't given details of who was taken." She replied.  
"How do you know him?" Rossi asked.  
"We went to high school together." She replied. "And he lived next door."  
"Sorry." JJ said, as she and Garcia re-entered the room.  
"It's ok. How are you feeling?" Hotch asked, getting up and hugging them both.  
"Ok for now." JJ said, sitting down in the chair opposite the desk.  
"Wish Morgan was here." Garcia mumbled. Hotch stroked her hair before helping her sit down in the chair next to JJ.  
"So do the rest of us." Hotch said.  
"God, I hope he's ok. I can't stop thinking about him." JJ said, burying her head into her hands.

**I wanted Billie to know Reid but wasn't sure how she'd figure it out. Please review!**


	9. PAIN AND SUFFERING

**CHAPTER NINE: PAIN AND SUFFERING**

**A/N So here's the new format. This is just a test to see if you like the new format. If you don't, please make suggestions!!!!!  
Thanks to those you have reviewed! Especially those that have offered 'Constructive Criticism' **

_Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear  
You trade money for lives  
_No More Sorrow  
by  
Linkin Park

Reid whimpered as he warily opened his eyes. He immediately regretted waking up. His body ached all over and there were still sharp pains in his stomach. He regretfully opened his eyes and was disappointed he was still in the same room. He glanced around the room, hoping to see Morgan, Prentiss or JJ but the room was empty. He was upset for a second, before realising that this also meant Ava and Cade weren't in the room.

He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It was pointless. He remembered the days when he was addicted to Dilaudid. He remembered when Tobias Hankle first drugged him. He remembered the flashbacks he got. He'd remembered things. He's father leaving, his mother reading to him, committing his mother. The drug addiction had brought out the worst in him. He'd hated being under the power of that drug.

The fatigue, the dizziness, the insomnia, the hallucinations, the anxiety. Hiding it from the others. Desperately wanted to let go of the drug, but needed its safety.  
He certainly didn't want to go back there.  
**********************************************************************************

Prentiss was trying to wake Morgan when they returned. Morgan woke as soon as he realised he and Prentiss were no longer alone. He sat up and pushed Prentiss behind him. She was about to argue but knew better.

"What do you want?" Morgan growled as the male smirked. Prentiss and Morgan stood up and Morgan pushed Prentiss behind him, until she was pressed against the wall, with only Morgan between her and their capturer.

The female smiled at him and Morgan felt sick. He had to physically control himself not to throw up. What was she capable of doing? What had she done, to Reid, to JJ, to others?  
She didn't reply to Morgan's question, gesturing only for the male to step forward. He did so.  
"What the fuck do you want with us?" Morgan yelled as the male twirled a pair of handcuffs around his heads. He grinned. He titled his head to the side, before punching Morgan in the stomach. Morgan swayed, but stayed upright, before being punched again and collapsing.

"Leave him alone!" Prentiss cried, crouching down next to Morgan.  
"You're right." The male said, lunging at Prentiss. She pulled away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled hard on it. She cried out a there was a giant 'crack.' He pulled her towards him and she fell down next to Morgan. He then grabbed her other wrist and hair, and dragged her towards the door. Prentiss cried out again as Morgan watched her be dragged away.

"No, leave her!" He yelled out, trying to stand up. "Take me." The male ignored him, slapping the handcuffs on Prentiss's hands before dragging her up.  
"We'll miss you pretty girl." He snarled, before pushing Prentiss out the door. The female waved to Morgan as they left the room.  
**********************************************************************************

"So are we all clear on the plan?" Hotch asked, glancing around the room. Billie, JJ, Garcia and Rossi all nodded.  
"Are we going to wait for a call?" JJ asked, looking between Billie, Hotch and Rossi. Hotch looked at Billie. She shrugged.  
"I say we should. They might have something else to say." Billie said.  
"I agree." Hotch said. Rossi nodded in agreement.  
"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" JJ asked. As Billie opened her mouth to reply the phone rang. They all looked at each other.  
"Who's going to answer it?" Rossi asked.

"Someone better do it soon." Garcia said, as Hotch turned to Billie.  
"You do it." He said. She frowned, before nodding. She stepped forward and picked it up.  
"Special Agent Billie Dawson." She answered, looking at Garcia who was already typing profusely.  
"Hello Billie." A male voice said. She frowned and glanced at Hotch.

"Can I ask who this is?" She asked, leaning forward to hit the speaker button.  
"I wouldn't touch that speaker button if I were you." He growled. Billie hesitated. Hotch and Rossi shared a look.

"Why not?" She asked. Garcia nodded for her to keep talking.  
"Did you enjoy that bottle of Armagnac? I myself prefer one of Bordeaux's red wines." He simply replied. Billie's face turned white.

"What?" Hotch mouthed. Billie covered the mouthpiece of the phone.  
"I think he's been following me." She whispered. Hotch frowned and glanced around the room.  
"You should really think about fixing that bedroom window. We wouldn't want something terrible to happen."

"What do you want?" Billie asked angrily.  
"Loudspeaker." Hotch mouthed again. Billie leaned forward silently and hit the speaker button. Hotch gestured for Garcia to be quiet.  
"Twenty-five hundred thousand dollars. An hour. You are to arrive at the address in the email in an hour. Alone. Or we'll have one more casualty." Dial tone filled the room. Billie starred at the phone for a second, before putting the receiver down.  
"What did he say at the start?" Hotch asked.  
"He knew what I was drinking last night." Billie said, frowning.  
"And?" Hotch pressed.  
"He knows about the windows." Billie replied.  
"Now what? We can't go ahead with the plan now that they're following Billie and are threatening her." JJ said. Billie held up her hand.  
"Wait. They didn't actually threaten me." Billie said.  
"Yes they did. They said there would be another casualty if you didn't come alone." JJ said.  
"No. I mean, yeah, they said that but I don't think they meant me." Billie said.  
"They said 'casualty.'" Rossi said. Hotch nodded.  
"They think this is a war." Billie mused.  
"They said 'We'll have one more casualty.' Does that mean there are already casualties?" Rossi asked, walking over to a whiteboard on the other side of the room.  
"And if so who's their first casualty?" Hotch added.  
"You don't think?" Garcia asked, not needing to finish the question.  
"I don't think so." Billie said, shaking her head. "Maybe they consider their son the first casualty." Hotch shrugged.

"We going to continue the plan?" Rossi asked.  
"No. We just alter it a little." Billie replied.  
"No." Hotch said. "Not now that they're targeting you." Billie put her hands on her hips.  
"Fine. Don't come. I'll go on my own. Like they said." She said. Hotch rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, then. We'll go. Rossi and I will wait in the car here." He said, walking over and pointing to a spot on the map. Billie nodded.

"And me?" JJ asked, wiping a bead of sweat away from her forehead. Hotch glared at her, then softened.  
"No JJ. You're not coming. You stay here and help Garcia." He replied.  
"But-" JJ protested. Hotch shook his head.  
"No JJ. I'm sorry." He said. She frowned as she took a swig from a water bottle. Hotch put a hand on JJ's forehead, her clammy skin feeling hot underneath his cool hand.  
"JJ, are you feeling okay?" Rossi asked, stepping towards JJ and Hotch.  
"I'm fine." JJ insisted, as Billie looked up from a folder she'd been looking at.  
"She's probably feeling the side effects of the dugs." She said, going back to the folder. Rossi looked at her.

"How long will it last?" Rossi asked, as JJ got up to move to another, softer chair. Billie shrugged.  
"Depends how much they gave her." She replied, not looking up. As JJ reached the seat she swayed a little and stumbled back. Billie watched, her eyebrows raised, as Hotch reached out and caught her. Rossi and Garcia rushed forward.

"JJ, baby, are you okay?" Garcia asked, stroking JJ's hair.  
"Dizziness is a side effect of several drugs." Billie informed them. Rossi looked at her.  
"Anymore we should know about?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Circulatory collapse, Respiratory depression, cardiac arrest." She replied. Rossi rolled his eyes before turning back to JJ.  
"JJ you should be resting. Go home." JJ shook her head firmly.  
"No way. I'm staying here." She argued.

"Fine." Hotch said, rolling his eyes. "You can stay. But you must stay with Garcia. Garcia, if anything happens with JJ you have to tell us immediately." Hotch instructed, turning to Garcia. She nodded.  
"Ok. Let's set Billie up with some microphones and cameras." Rossi said, waiting for Garcia to return to his desk.

"Here." She said, handing Rossi some mechanical stuff.  
"Now we just have to hope they give one of the others back." JJ said.  
**********************************************************************************

Hotch and Rossi found themselves waiting in the SVU once again. They'd only pulled up a few minutes ago, arriving in time to see Billie enter the building. They had a laptop set up in the car, programmed so they could watch from the camera placed on Billie's shirt. So far, there was nothing suspicious but she was still in the main room of the warehouse.

Hotch watched and took a sip of his coffee as Billie entered the next room, holding her gun out in front of her. Once the room was cleared, she walked over to the desk in the corner. Sitting on the desk was an envelope. Hotch leaned forward as Billie opened the envelope. Rossi bolted upright as Billie read the message. _"Ha, ha," _was all the piece of paper said.

"Billie get out of their!" Hotch yelled into his microphone. Billie turned around as the door behind her closed.  
"Hello Agent Dawson." A man said, stepping forward. They recognised him as Cade, the guy from most of the videos. Billie stepped back. "Did you like our letter?" Cade asked, gesturing to the piece of paper still in Billie's hand.

He stepped forward and smirked. Billie stepped back, slowly, aware she might be backing herself into a corner.  
"Prentiss, she's not really my type. But you-" He stepped forward. "You are my type."  
"What about Ava?" Billie asked, checking for all the escapes without Cade noticing. Cade scoffed.  
"Ava's nothing." He replied. "Besides, she has Reid now." He added, laughing.

"FBI! Freeze!" Hotch yelled, running into the room, Rossi straight behind him. They trained their guns on Cade. Cade just smiled and lunged at Billie. She twisted away but Cade still managed to put her between him and Hotch.

"Hello Agent Hotchner. Agent Rossi." He said, nodding at them each.  
"Let her go Cade." Hotch said, as Billie struggled against Cade.

"Where's my money?" He asked, strengthening his hold on Billie. Rossi held up the black duffle bag.  
"Here's your money." Rossi said. "Now let her go." Cade laughed and shook his head.  
"Don't think so." He said, pulling a gun from the back of his pants. He held it to Billie's head.  
Rossi and Hotch exchanged panicked glances. Billie grunted and tried pulling her arms away.  
"What do you want Cade?" Rossi asked. "You've got your money." He said.

"Slide your guns to me and throw the money bag over." Cade instructed, ignoring Rossi. Rossi and Hotch exchanged another look before doing what Cade said.

When the bag landed in front of Cade, Hotch and Rossi watched as Cade whispered something in Billie's ear. He then hit over the head with the gun, and pushed her into the corner. Hotch stepped forward and Cade pointed the gun at him.

"Move forward and you die." Cade threatened, picking up the money bag. He kept the gun pointed at Hotch as he slowly left the room. They watched him slam the door, and soon heard footsteps leading away from the room.

"Billie." Rossi said, running over to the Agent. Hotch pulled out his phone as Rossi helped Billie sit up. Blood was coming from a small wound on her head, but apart from that she was fine. Rossi helped her stand up when she was ready.

"Great." Hotch groaned. "No signal on top of losing twenty-five hundred thousand dollars and not getting an agent back. Strauss will kill me." He moaned.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Pleas review. The type of drink mentioned is actually a French Brandy. I think. I looked it up but there wasn't much!**


	10. MEETING WITH A PSYCHO

**A/N And the spotlight returns to Morgan. Enjoy!**

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Breaking the Habit  
by  
Linkin Park

Morgan sighed and went to roll over when he realised he was sitting up already. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was chained to a chair in a room, not unlike the one he and Prentiss had been in before. The only difference was the chair he was chained to and a TV attached to the wall opposite him. He glanced around and noticed a camera in the left-hand corner. He was about to flip it the bird when he remembered his hands were tied behind his back, and now, behind the chair. He was struggling against the ropes when the woman entered the room.

"Hello Agent Morgan." She said, standing behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders. Morgan tensed. She started massaging his shoulders.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He asked angrily. She leaned down and he could feel her breath her breath on his cheek.  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." She whispered, walking around to stand in front of him.

"You kidnap me and my friends and torture us. It fucking concerns me!" Morgan yelled, failing to keep his anger in check. Morgan glared at her as she stepped forward and slapped him, hard across the face. She leant forward; putting each hand on the arm rests. Morgan continued glaring at her.  
"Behave Agent Morgan. We wouldn't want to punish you." She said, her face centimetres from Morgan's.

"Tell me where my friends are." Morgan said. "What have you done to them?" He asked.  
"Why don't I show you?" She asked playfully, walking over to the TV. She hit the 'Standby' button on the TV Screen as a picture filled the screen. It was JJ.  
Morgan struggled with not lashing out as he was forced to watch JJ be tortured. The woman laughed as Morgan struggled against the ropes.  
"Why?" Morgan asked angrily. "Why?"  
"It's not finished yet." She said, grinning. Morgan grimaced as she forced him to watch Prentiss's tortured.

"You tortured them all? And filmed it?" He asked.  
"Yep. The BAU loved the movies. Liked yours too. But they especially loved Reid's." She replied. Morgan sat up straighter. How could it get any worse? He wondered if this was what she and her partner were talking about earlier. _So you had fun?_

"If you hurt him, I swear-" Morgan growled. She stepped forward and put a finger to his lips.  
"Ssh. Just watch." She whispered, stepping back again. He glared at her.

Morgan gasped as images of her and Reid filled the screen. He looked away, but he could still hear it. He could hear Reid calling out, pleading for her to stop. He could hear Ava, enjoying the torture she was putting Reid through. He could hear laughter coming from outside the room. When he couldn't hear anymore Morgan glanced at the screen to see Reid, naked, curl up into a little ball.  
"You bitch! It wasn't enough to kidnap us and torture us! No, you just couldn't help yourself!"

Morgan yelled, spit flying everyway. She smiled.  
"You don't recognise me, do you Agent Morgan?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"No but I do know your one sick, twisted freak." He spat. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered.  
"You ruined our life, so why shouldn't we ruin yours." She replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Morgan screamed again, tired at their games. Ava strode towards him and placed her arms on the armrests again.  
"Revenge. That's what we want." She growled. "You have no idea what it was like. No idea." She said. Morgan remained silent and glared at her.  
"You killed him! He did nothing wrong! He was my baby!" She screamed, raising her arm and slapping Morgan across the face.  
"Nothing wrong? He was a killer. A murderer." Morgan spat, watching her as she walked back to the TV screen and switched it off.

"He did nothing wrong! You shot him! It's your fault my baby's dead!" She cried.  
"If I don't know what you're talking about, I can't help you." Morgan said simply. He had no idea what she was going on about. He had to assume her 'baby' was a criminal, probably murderer, based on his line of work.

"You killed him." She said softly, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. She smoothed it over, and held it up for Morgan to see.

_"Put down the gun Marcy." Morgan said, his gun trained on the murderer in front of him.  
"No. It ends here." He said, turning his own gun on Reid. Morgan glanced briefly at Reid. Reid was, surprisingly, calm and had his gun trained on Marcy's chest.  
"You're right Marcy. It ends here." He said.  
"Yes. But if I'm going down one of you, one of you have to come with me." Marcy snarled. Morgan watched as he tightened his grip on the trigger, and did the same.  
"Marcy, don't do it." Morgan warned, desperately hoping Reid, or anyone else, wouldn't get shot before Marcy.  
"Marcy!" Reid called out, as Marcy starting squeezing the trigger. Morgan immediately squeezed the trigger of his own gun and two shots rung out. Marcy shuddered at the impact as the bullets torn into his chest._

Morgan looked back up at the women responsible for his team's torture. He glanced between the picture and her, but couldn't see any resemblance.  
"How'd you know Marcy?" He asked, confused. She laughed softly at his confusion.  
"You still don't recognise me, do you?" Morgan shook his head.  
"But Agent Morgan, how could my son be a murderer?" She asked, her voice taking a sweeter tone.

_"But Agent Morgan, how could my son be a murderer?" The women in front of him asked. She tucked another wasp of brown hair behind her ear.  
"I don't know ma'am." Morgan replied. "Has he been acting weirdly lately? Been obsessed with death and violence more than usual?" He asked. She buried her head in her hands and shook her head profusely.  
"No. He's a sweet boy, Agent Morgan. There's no way he'd do something like this. There must be some mistake." She said, finally glancing up at him.  
"I'm sorry ma'am." He said, glancing at his now vibrating phone. "Sorry, ma'am I have to take this call." It was Garcia, telling him they'd located Marcy's car._

"Remember now?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, slowly, going through the memories in his head, trying to remember more about her. But he'd only met her once.  
"But why are you going to so much trouble?" Morgan asked.

"Because you fucked up my life." She replied, the smile disappearing. Morgan groaned.  
"But why would you go to so much fucking trouble?" Morgan asked. "Why go to so much trouble if it's not going to bring him back? No matter what you do, he's gone." She shook her head.

"You have no idea how many people want revenge on the BAU, do you? Do you have any idea how many people will give up everything they have, everything, just to stop you. To stop the people whose job is destroy lives." She said, turning her back to Morgan and starring at the TV screen.

"Destroy lives? We upload justice. We stop the people that break the law. How is that destroying lives? At least we don't end them for pleasure. Like your son did." Morgan snapped. Ava ignored him.

"Want to see that video of Reid again? And I will make you watch it next time." Morgan gulped.  
"Fine, continue the story." She glared at him, and he could see her arguing herself about making him watch the video, but she finally decided against it. Morgan sighed in relief.

"We managed to find some lovely criminals that were happy to help. You know, we did some profiling ourselves. Ever since you got back from the case, we've been watching you. For one and a half weeks we watched you. And we figured the perfect way to get revenge." She said, slowly walking to the door.

"But you must've been planning this for a while so"- Morgan started, puzzled.  
"We were. But we hadn't figured out how it would end." She said.  
"And now?" He asked, almost scared at the answer.  
"We know exactly how it's going to end." She said, opening the door. "One of you won't make it out alive."  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N CLIFFIE! Sorry, I just love cliff-hangers! If this could be considered a cliff-hanger. Actually it's not really. They'd already sort of said they'd kill someone in previous chapters.  
What do you think? COME ON PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! You're killing me here!**


	11. CODES AND SEARCHES

**Title**: FOR YOU I WILL

**Rating**: M

**This Chapter: **The BAU get a lead and a clue from an unknown source. One of the BAU doubt Billie's intentions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds but I own any OCs and the plot

**Status: **In-Progress

**Chapter: **

**Note: **Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Enjoy.

Everyone was silent on the drive back to the BAU. Hotch and Rossi were worrying about their team, and Billie was comparing this case to other's she'd had.

"What's Plan B then?" Billie asked, breaking the silence. Hotch and Rossi glanced at each in the front of the SVU.

"We were sort of hoping you could tell us." Hotch confessed, indicating left to pull into the road leading to the BAU offices. She shrugged. Suddenly Hotch's phone started ringing. Rossi leant over and hit the green button on the radio, to turn it on wireless.

"Hotch here." Hotch replied.

"About to turn in." He replied. Rossi and Billie frowned.

"Good. Hurry." Garcia said, and the dial tone filled the car.

"Wonder what that was about?" Rossi asked as Hotch hit the gas.

"Well, whatever it was, hopefully we'll find out soon."  
**********************************************************************************

"They're turning in now." Garcia said, ending the call to Hotch. She turned to her two colleagues.  
JJ had her arm around Prentiss, whose face was red and swollen.

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do?" JJ asked, rubbing Prentiss's shoulder.  
"I'll be fine as soon as we find the bastards that did this."

"You and us both, sweetie." Garcia said. "Did you see Morgan and Reid by any chance?" She asked.  
"I saw Morgan. He was in pretty bad shape." She said, her face twisting in pain. "He seemed worried about Reid for some reason." She said, looking between JJ and Garcia.

"He had a right to be." Garcia mumbled angrily. Prentiss frowned and took a sip from the water bottle Garcia had given her.

"Did you know they were filming you?" JJ asked softly. Prentiss shook her head.  
"They emailed us videos of-of what they were doing to you guys."Garcia said.  
"Reid's was the worse." JJ added quietly.  
"I want to see." Prentiss said. Garcia and JJ exchanged worried looks.  
"No you don't. Trust me." Garcia said quickly.  
"I need to see it." Prentiss argued.

"No. It's better if you don't see it." JJ said, just as Prentiss stood up.  
"Garcia please. Open the video." Prentiss said, walking over to the computer.  
"Fine. But I'm not watching it with you." Garcia said, following Prentiss to the computer. She opened it and paused it.

"Garcia." JJ said, as Garcia walked out of the room. "I'm sorry." JJ added to Prentiss, before following Garcia out of the room.

Prentiss hit the play button and watched quietly as her own torturers beat Reid with a pipe. She thought it was over when Ava started undressing. She gasped softly, and barely resisted the urge to turn it off.

"Oh, God. Poor Reid." She said, as Hotch and Rossi entered the room. Hotch quickly leant over and turned the screen off, before engulfing her in a hug.

"You don't need to see that." He whispered in her ear, as Rossi approached them.  
"Glad to see you." Rossi said, and proceeded to hug Prentiss when Hotch finally let go. It was then she noticed the women that had followed the group in. For a second she thought it was her capturer before she realised it was somebody completely different.

"Prentiss, this is Agent Billie Dawson." Hotch said, realising Prentiss was watching Billie.  
"Billie works for the Kidnapping Analyst Section. She's working the case with us." Garcia added. Billie nodded. Prentiss turned to Hotch.

"There's something you should see." Prentiss said, reaching over and picking up a box off the desk.  
"What is it?" JJ asked. Hotch gasped.

"Somebody get some ice." Hotch instructed, and JJ disappeared out of the room.  
"I was there. I don't know why they did it. They dragged me away and-" She choked on the words.  
"Is it a finger?" Billie asked. Garcia glanced at her. Hotch nodded.  
"How'd you know?" Hotch asked.

"It's a common kidnapping technique. Is there a note?" Billie replied.  
"Yes." Hotch said, scanning the piece of paper. "'_You've been warned' _is all it says." Hotch replied.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Rossi asked, looking at Prentiss. Prentiss nodded wearily.  
"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted." She said, sitting down. JJ reappeared with an ice-cream container filled with ice.

"You should really get some rest." Rossi said. Prentiss shook her head.  
"I'm fine." She insisted.  
"Have you even been to the hospital yet?" Hotch asked. Prentiss shook her head.  
"She insisted on waiting for you guys." JJ said.

"Well, I'm taking you to hospital." Rossi said, walking over to Prentiss. She shook her head.  
"No. I'll go when Morgan and Reid are back." She said.

"Prentiss I'm taking you to the hospital." He said. She didn't move. "Prentiss." She finally stood up.  
"Fine. Call as soon as you here something though." She said. Hotch nodded.  
"Of course." He said. "And you better take this." He added, handing Rossi the ice-cream container now holding Morgan's finger. They watched as Prentiss and Rossi left the room.  
"Now what?" Hotch groaned, sitting down at Rossi's desk.

"Let's start from the beginning." Billie said. Hotch frowned as Billie walked to the whiteboard opposite the pin board. She picked up a marker and wrote 'Ava' on one side and 'Cade' on the other. JJ picked a folder up off the desk, walked over to her and stood next to her. She pulled a picture out of the folder and handed it to Billie. Billie glanced at the picture. It was a head of Ava. She stuck it underneath Ava's name on the whiteboard. Next, JJ handed her a head shot of Cade and Billie stuck that underneath Cade's name on the whiteboard.

"So what do we know about Ava?" JJ started as Billie twirled the marker between her fingers.  
"Her son was a murderer." Garcia replied.  
"Wait. What was the son's name?" Billie asked, as JJ flipped through the folder.  
"James." JJ replied. She pulled another photo out as Billie wrote 'James' on the board. JJ handed her the picture and Billie stuck it underneath James' name.

"We know James was killed." Hotch said. "Shot by Morgan to be precise." Billie nodded and wrote _'Shot by Agent Morgan-killed' _underneath James's photo. JJ flicked through the folder again.  
"They're sick people." Garcia said, helpfully. Hotch glared at her. "What? You're sitting at the desk, what am I supposed to do?" He rolled his eyes, before standing up and moving to the chair opposite Rossi's desk.

"Thank you." Garcia said, sitting at Rossi's desk. She immediately turned on the screen of the computer and started typing.

"She has a point." Billie said. Garcia looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
"Please explain." Hotch said. Billie glanced at him.

"They get off on the torture of others. They filmed it." She said.  
"But that was to get us to send the money." He said.

"That was what the finger was for." JJ grimaced. "They sent that as a warning. The torture was for their own pleasure. They filmed it so they can watch it again and again."  
"So basically they tortured us because they like it?" JJ asked, a shiver going down her spine. Billie glanced at her. She nodded.  
"Basically." She replied. She turned to the whiteboard and wrote at across the bottom _'Enjoys torture, films it.' _

"We don't actually know a lot about them." Hotch said. Billie nodded.  
"Hey Garcia, can you look for birth records for the son?" Billie asked. Garcia nodded.  
"Searching now." She said. She stopped typing for a second. "There's nothing." She said, looking up. Billie nodded.

"What about marriage records for his parents?" Billie asked, tapping the marker against her chin.  
"Nothing." Garcia said a few minutes later. "There's no records on them getting married or James being born." She said. Billie nodded again.

"That mean something to you?" Hotch asked, watching Billie. She glanced at him.  
'It's called a legend. It's a deep cover that includes everything, even family history. A lot of criminals use it."

"I've got the son's credit card records." Garcia suddenly said. "Looks like it's been used since his death. We've got cosmetic surgery, $2394 worth of clothes and a $239 worth of cosmetics."  
"They've been using his card." Billie said. "To disguise themselves."

"Why go to all this trouble? Spending all this money just to get revenge?" Hotch asked, puzzled.  
"Dunno." Billie replied.

"Guys, I've got something!" Garcia said. Hotch walked around and read it over her shoulder.  
"They've wired two sets of money to other accounts." Hotch said. "Two payments of twenty-five hundred dollars." He added.

"They're paying someone." Billie said, writing _'Accomplices- payment of $2500' _on the whiteboard.  
"They really are going to a lot of trouble." JJ said.

"I'm tracing the accounts now. It might take a while though." Garcia said. Hotch nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"Good job Garcia." He said, walking back to the chair he'd been sitting in.  
"Two payments. Does that mean more than one accomplice?" JJ asked. Billie shrugged.  
"Possibly. It could also mean they pay them after each job. For example, paying them after getting them something they need, or delivering something." Billie replied.

"We should concentrate on finding the accomplice then. If they're paid only after each job then they won't be overly loyal to them." Hotch said. Billie nodded.  
"But twenty five hundred might be considered a lot for them." JJ said.  
"If we offer them a deal they might be more likely to talk to us." Rossi said from the doorway. Everyone glanced up.

"Maybe." Hotch said. "Is Prentiss okay?" He asked. Rossi nodded.

"They're keeping her overnight for observation. No broken bones." He replied.  
"But we've got to find them first." JJ added. Billie nodded.

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up. Billie walked over and opened the door to an Agent, standing patiently with an envelope and a clipboard.

"Yes?" Billie asked.  
"An envelope was delivered for an Agent Dawson." The Agent said, holding up the clipboard for Billie to sign.

She signed it, and the Agent handed her the envelope, before walking away. Everyone watched as Billie tore the envelope open. Billie frowned and immediately ran out the door after the Agent, with Hotch and Rossi following.

"Where is he?" Billie asked, finally catching up to the Agent. "Where's the guy that delivered the message?" She asked, holding up the envelope. The Agent pointed towards the entrance doors and Billie tore off toward them, with Hotch and Rossi following, still confused.

Billie ran out the door, and stood on the sidewalk. She heard the screech from tires and turned to the left, to see a red sports car tearing off down the street.

"Dammit!" She yelled, sighing.

"What? What was it?" JJ asked, followed by Hotch and Rossi as they walked onto the sidewalk.  
"It was them." Billie said, holding out the envelope. Hotch took it and slid the piece of paper out of the envelope. He nodded and passed it to Rossi.

"They're taking bigger risks now." Prentiss said, crossing her arms. Billie nodded.

"Did you get a look at the car?" JJ asked. Billie cross her arms and shook her head.

"No plates. Red convertible." Billie simply replied.

"What's in the letter?" Prentiss asked. Billie signed.

"It's a code." Hotch replied. Prentiss frowned.

"Why'd they give us a code?" She asked. Billie turned and looked at the opposite building.

"Because they know Reid would be the one to solve it." Hotch replied.

"Does that building have security cameras?" Billie asked, still starring at the opposite building. They followed her gaze. Hotch shrugged.

"Probably. I'll get Garcia onto it." Rossi replied, unclipping his phone from his belt and quickly dialling his office number. "Garcia? Can you check whether the building across the road has CCT footage?" He paused. "Thanks." He said, flipping his phone shut.

"She'll call as soon as she finds anything." Rossi said. Hotch nodded.

"Let's canvas the area. See if anyone saw or heard anything that can help us." Hotch finally said. "Rossi with me, we'll go this direction." Hotch said, gesturing in the direction the red sports car had gone. "JJ and Billie, you go that way. We'll meet back here in an hour or so." He added, pointing in the other direction. They all nodded.

They spilt up, JJ and Billie walking towards a building next to the BAU office and Hotch and Rossi going to a building on the other side.

"So, how long have you worked with the KAS?" JJ asked, the first to break the silence. Billie barely looked up.

"Five years." She said. JJ glanced at her.

"Ever thought of a change of scenery?" JJ asked, thrusting her hands into her coat pockets. Billie shook her head and glanced up at the sky.

"No. You?" Billie replied.

"No. I can't imagine not being in the BAU."  
*************************************************

"When will I be able to go back to work?" Prentiss asked, fiddley with her fingers as she lay on the hospital bed in her hospital gown. The young doctor glanced up from the chart in his hand and smiled at her.

"Well, your injuries aren't too bad considering." He said. "You should be able to return in at least a week." He finally replied. Prentiss's eyes widened.

"A week?" She asked, shocked. He frowned.

"I thought you'd be happy to be returning early." He said.

"I need to return earlier." She said. He frowned, puzzled. She took a deep breath. "I work for the FBI's Behavioural Analyst Unit. Two of my team are being held hostage right now. I need to return sooner." She explained. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Your incredibly lucky you can return next week." He said.

"But I was abducted by the same people." He ignored her and continued writing on her chart. "Don't you get it? I'm the only one that can save them right now!" She said, getting agitated.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Prentiss." He said, finally looking up. "There's nothing I can do." She sighed.

"Can I at least make a call?" She asked. He thought for a second.

"There's a phone by the entrance. I'll get a nurse to take you." He said. He glanced out the door. "Jamie." He said, opening the door. "Would you be able to take Miss. Prentiss to the phone?" He said. She nodded and handed the chart she was holding to another doctor, who walked away, before walking toward the doctor. He handed her some change and opened the door for her to pass through.

She helped Prentiss into a wheelchair and in silence, pushed her to the phone as Prentiss thought of who to call. She eventually decided on Garcia.

"Fountain of knowledge here, how may I help you?" The bright computer whiz answered, after Prentiss put the money given to her by the nurse into the phone and dialled Garcia's number.

"The witty greetings are back I see." Prentiss said with a laugh, smiling for the first time in days.

"Prentiss!" Garcia said. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. The doc won't let me return to work until next week though." She replied. Garcia chuckled.

"Eager to return then." Garcia said. "Rossi complained about my greetings earlier so I thought I'd make him happy." Garcia replied to her earlier question. Prentiss laughed.

"Anything new?" Prentiss asked. There was silence.

"Not much." Garcia finally replied. "Still looking for more on the strange transactions from the son's card and the others are still canvassing the area." Garcia said. Prentiss frowned.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't here." Garcia said. "Someone delivered an letter to the BAU, a code. They were in a red convertible. The others are trying to see if anyone heard or saw anything." She replied. Prentiss nodded.

"Hey, Garcia could you do me a favour?" Prentiss asked.

"Of course." Garcia replied.

"Could you do a search on Billie for me?" Prentiss asked, glancing at the nurse looking after her, who was now sighing a chart for a doctor.

"Way ahead of you sweet cheeks. Your spidey-sense tingling?" Garcia replied. Prentiss chuckled.

"No. Just checking to see if she's one of the good guys."


	12. STORIES AND LACURE

**Ch. 12**

Jamie Sutherland looked up from her laptop and article, to see her boss and one of his colleagues walk out of the conference room across the bullpen. She quickly shut the lid of her laptop and slid a manila folder from her bag, standing up. She pushed her chair in as she walked from her desk to her boss. She cleared her throat as he finished up the conversation, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Sutherland." He droned, walking to his office, with Jamie close behind.

"I have a great front-page story, sir." She said. He groaned as they reached his office, and he closed the door behind her.

"Sutherland-" He said, sitting in his large office chair.

"Sir, before you reject it, will you at least listen to what it is?" She asked, clutching the folder in her left hand. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She handed the folder to him and patiently waited, swinging back and forth on her heels as she waited.

"No Sutherland." He said, closing the folder and throwing it onto his desk.

"But sir-" She started but he held up a hand to stop her.

"We are not getting involved with an FBI investigation again." He said sternly.

"But sir, this is a great story. Did you even read it?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. He shook his head.

"The FBI symbol was enough to put me off." He replied. "Last time we got involved with an FBI investigation, they nearly shut us down. It's not happening again." He said, glaring at her over the top of his glasses.

"It's a great story sir. Something that you only hear in the movies." She said. The look of disbelief was still on his face.

"I'm sure it's fabulous." He said. "We still aren't doing it." She rolled her eyes.

"A couple kidnapped four FBI agents sir." She said. He tried to hide the look of curiosity on his face, without success. "The FBI paid them half a million dollars to get two agents back. They still have two agents." He looked sceptic again.

"You are not messing with a federal investigation." He said firmly.

"But sir-" She said and he held up his hand to stop her for a second time.

"No buts, Sutherland." He said. "You're excused." He said, firing up his computer.

"Sir, what if I can get an interview with one of the victims?" She asked. She mentally hit herself. She would never be allowed to interview one of the victims, FBI Agent or no FBI agent. He glanced up at her, seemingly surprised at the fact she was still there.

"Who's running the investigation?" He asked, curiosity creeping into his voice.

"The Behavioural Analyst Unit of the FBI." She replied. He frowned and thought for a second.

"We haven't had any dealings with them in the past." He said. She tried not to smile. She had him. "If you can talk to the agent running the investigation, maybe, just maybe, I'll let you run the story." He finally said. She bit her bottom lip.

"Thank you sir." She said. "You will not regret this." She said, walking from the room, already mapping the story out in her head.

Dave Harvey groaned as he realised what he'd just agreed to. He mentally hit himself as he realised he'd have to deal with more FBI agents. He quickly typed his password into the computer.

As he was waiting for it to load, curiosity got the better of him, and he reached for the folder, opening it and flicking through it.  
**********************************************************************************

Hotch groaned as he dropped himself into the chair opposite Rossi's desk, where Garcia still sat. She stopped typing to smile weakly at him, before continuing.

"Anything?" He asked, the tiredness on his face obvious in his voice as well.

"Not yet. I'm still back-tracing these stupid transactions." She replied, taking a deep breath.

"I'll see if I can get an agent to bring us some coffee." Hotch said, signing.

"No need." Hotch immediately stood at the voice. He frowned when he found the owner of the voice in a redhead wearing a white blouse, neat black jacket and black pants extending over her shiny, black leather boots, holding a cartoon of takeaway coffees.

"Who are you and who let you in?" He asked.

"I'm Jamie Sutherland and one of the agents let me in." She replied. He frowned again, deep in thought.

"One of the agents." He muttered under his breath.

"It wasn't his fault." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked, spinning around to his Computer Technician.

"Yes, honey?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"JJ said Cade got them in the bathroom, right? If someone let him in, then someone will have seen him. See who was on duty at that time." He said. "And I've told you about that." He added, before turning to Jamie, still standing in the doorway.

"On it. By the way, where are Rossi, JJ and Billie?" She asked. He glanced at Garcia.

"Rossi and Billie are talking to the agent that delivered the letter. And JJ's calling Will." He replied over his shoulder. Garcia nodded and returned to her typing.

"Seems like you have a security problem here." Jamie said. Hotch glared at her. "Sorry. I'm from _The Times._" Hotch groaned and returned to his seat.

"Great. Just what we need." He muttered under his breath. Garcia looked at him sympathetically.

"Want me to get JJ?" She asked softly. Hotch shook his head.

"No, she won't get another chance to call home for a while." He said. Garcia nodded. He glanced back at Jamie, who walked forward and held out the coffees.

"Thought you could use this." She said, taking one out and placing it on the desk beside Hotch. She placed a small packet of sugar and cream next to it. He glanced at it out of the corner of his eye and grabbed it. Jamie watched with a raised eyebrow as Hotch quickly added sugar and cream to the coffee. Garcia grinned as they watched Hotch down half the coffee in one go.

"God, you'd give Reid a run for his money if he were here." Garcia said. Hotch lowered the takeaway coffee cup and glanced at her. Her expression softened.

Jamie seemed to notice the change in mood.

"Was he one of the victims of that couple?" She asked. Hotch glared at her, slammed the coffee cup down and stood up.

"Get out." He said. She opened her mouth to argue. "No. Just get out." He said.

"I'm running a story on the kidnapping." She tried again.

"You ever try and I'll drag you through court until you have nothing left." Hotch said, getting agitated as JJ entered the room. Jamie look hurt.

"I think it best you go now." JJ said, stepping aside so Jamie could leave. Jamie nodded and placed the rest of the coffees on the desk. She nodded at Garcia and Hotch, before walking to the door. She smiled weakly at JJ, before leaving the office. JJ closed the door behind her.

"Now I know why I handle the press." JJ said, walking over to Hotch, who had regained his previous position in the chair. He glared at her, but his expression softened at her face.  
"Coffee?" He asked, holding up a fresh takeaway coffee cup. She grinned.


End file.
